


He will be yours

by VanillaMostly



Series: hidden and unseen [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, POV Minor Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaMostly/pseuds/VanillaMostly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merope takes the forbidden fruit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He will be yours

Her life was ugly just like she was ugly. She knew this from the names her father and brother called her, from the scorn in their jeers, from the way Morfin touched her on some nights with his hand on her mouth so she wouldn't wake Father. She knew this from the few times she ventured out of the house and met Muggles from the village on their horses. She knew from their faces that weren't mean or harsh but were pitying and uncomfortable and somehow that hurt more.

Her life was so ugly and Tom, Tom was the one good thing in her life. He was beauty and radiance and utter perfection. She didn't mind that he never smiled at her the way he smiled at the Muggle woman by his side. Just looking at him was enough, Merope thought.

She never had reason to hope for more.

Then her father and brother were taken by the Ministry, and left alone, she found she wasn’t entirely hopeless at spells and Magic. For the first time, she felt like a true witch. The locket she always wore at her neck seemed to sense that too. Some nights she thought she could feel it pulsing, and when she placed a hand over it, it was warm.

She dared to dream now.

She dreamed of Tom, handsome Tom. She dreamed that she was the one riding on a horse next to him, with long waves of golden hair and porcelain skin and slender body, the kind of beauty to match his. She dreamed that he would speak her name, Merope, like how he said Cecilia's. She dreamed of him whispering in her ear, caressing her and kissing her, and it would be different from Morfin because she loved Tom. She was sure of it now. She thought of him every waking moment and she yearned to be his, and for him to be hers.

At night, she dreamed of a voice that told her in a slithering tongue, "And he  _ can _ be yours..." 

**Author's Note:**

> I watched The Witch yesterday. It was eerie. I actually wrote this bit before I saw the movie, but I'm totally thinking of connections right now... *shudders*


End file.
